Blossoms of Magic
by ladylillyofazra
Summary: A family missing. The ancient awakes. Sakura searches for clues, masquerading as a teacher at a foreign magic school. Only to realize that her way has always been entwined with Syaoran's. Surely, everything will be alright? Sak/Sya, Eriol/Tomoyo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is fan done.

* * *

**Prologue**

_What had she done? _

_The earth trembled beneath her feet, she fell grasping onto the stone column on the ledge. Pain tore at her core, as she felt her magic being drained from her. Her eyes were on her family. Touya was by Yukito's, and her father, his notes scattering like leaves in the wind, watched her. Crying out her name, unable to get pass the circle they were on. But she was too far away to run to them, and the stone wouldn't let her let go._

_And then she felt it, a pulse in the ground. The papers spiraled up, in a vortex around them, as something came. The ground lit up with symbols, circling the entire archeological crew. They flicker in and out of site, before disappearing entirely. Fog rose up, as the ground rumbled one more time, before the ledge falter then cracked taking her with it. Finally she could let go of the stone, but she was already tumbling with the ledge. Falling backwards with her dress rising around her and the ocean beneath her, her gaze was still focus on the cliff. She should do something, but froze. She saw it. Something rising from the fog that made her trembled with the instinctive fear._

_Before she felt its gaze and her world went black with the sounds of screams._

* * *

A beautiful work of steel and magic charged on railroad tracks, through the emerald hills and drizzling weather, letting little steam puffs out in consecutive intervals. A true classic to the picturesque image of a train.

Within one of the apartments rested a young lady, her age undistinguishable, other than that of a young adult. Her shoulder length golden locks of hair were in a disarray though it only made her more stunning and some would say cute. Her eyes were closed as if in ponderous, but when open would reveal sparkling emeralds. Her chest rose, as she took in one deep calming breath.

Her destination still felt peculiar to her, like a dream. To teach, at a school full of magic, a style that she barely understood still. Though there was a sense of freedom. How she was hired was still a mystery to her. It would be a school where they would know nothing about her past. A school where she would just be a regular boring professor.

Everything that had happen.

First with Syaoran, leaving again, because the elders had wanted him to investigate something, she had not heard from him since. Her magic was still mostly untrained, yet she knew he was still alive. But…Why had she never heard from him? The elders had never truly approved of their relationship as children, despite that his mother showed her favor upon her.

And something else…There was someone else missing, someone who was gone. Something that had happen.

Shaking her head, she let her mind drift to her childhood.

Fond memories of her childhood drifted across her mind, landing on an image of a young girl. Tomoyo, with her dark locks that had a purple shine to them and amethyst eyes, was as crisp in her mind's eye like lighting flaring in a storm. Tomoyo had left with her mother to Europe, for a high class fashion school. From time to time she still received outfits and costumes in the mail, throughout school. Incidentally, Tomoyo had met up with Eriol again, and the two had casually fallen in love. They were thrilled when Sakura said she would come and stay with them after she had finish school.

She ended up finishing early, at sixteen, mostly as a result of training with Yue, who demand perfection in every aspect. After seeing the pictures, Tomoyo couldn't resist the many exclamations of "Kawai" at her graduation outfit.

When she had arrived, they knew something was off. Her moods had been unhappy, though she did enjoy learning western magic, where they called themselves wizards. Sometimes Tomoyo would ask insightful questions about Syaoran, with worries in her eyes. After a couple of months, Eriol suggested that she teach at a wizarding school in hopes of helping her, but he made it very clear that she was not to show that she was card mistress. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them. He thought it would be fun if she could fool the whole school into thinking that she was some boring teacher. Eriol had then began to teach her how she to teach, seeing as he somehow just flat out knew that they would hire her for the job.

It was shocking, her experience with the man name Dumbledore. He had an odd tinkle in his eye. He may have suspected something about her, despite her lack of information, the glamour to make her appear more in her twenties then her current seventeen years, and that she was mostly home-taught. They talked for a while, and she demonstrated some of the small thing she learned. Apparently being able to cast a patronus was impressive. She was relieved when he finally said she would have the job, but would probably only be for a year. Muttering something about a suppose curse plaguing the office and chuckling at the same. Sakura had said that was perfectly fine. She wasn't really certain what it was she was looking for, but maybe this school would help.

Yue would be pleased, that she was continuing to learn. Yukito and Yue were able to separate after Sakura's magic was strong enough to do so. Yue became like a second older brother to her continually lurking around her and going through subject material be it magic or the ever-detested math. He did not wish for a job there to continue his guardian duty, instead he chose to turn into an owl, a creature of the moon, which lead to Sakura discovering that he could turn into any creatures that were under his "rein."

Kero in turn proved that he could minimize his large form, into that of a small golden cat. Though without the wings and the gems around his face. He was currently residing on her lap, utterly knocked out. At least now he was purring in his sleep, instead of the snoring when he was a flying teddy bear.

The compartment door slide open, disturbing Sakura's reflections. Hastily, Sakura casted her professor illusion, which made her look slightly older. And three students strolled in completely focused on their conversation. Humored, Sakura just decided to pretend to be asleep.

"I wonder what the new professor will look like?" It was a female. They obviously were oblivious to her.

"I dunno know, just wait for the Feast." One male huffed, as he sat down. Unwrapping a chocolate frog, he popped it into his mouth. "Want one?"

"No, and Ron this compartment isn't empty either. Oh well, she's asleep. Certainly, she wouldn't mind us. It would be interesting if she's the new professor, she's too old to be student." Said the girl.

"Isn't this exactly how we meet Professor Lupin?" There was a bit of humor in the third's voice.

"Now that you mention it, Harry, it is." Then male munching on something, must be Ron.

"I doubt we'll be able to find another compartment, what with the train already moving. You just had to stick your foot in your mouth early, didn't you Ron?"

"I just hope no dementors attack this time, Hermione." Harry diffused away from the already worn topic.

"Really, Harry." A sigh from Hermione, then a glance at Sakura. "We should talk softer, I don't want to wake her."

"I'm already awake, though thank you for your concern." Sakura croaked, starling all three of them and herself. Her throat was a little dry. Clearing her throat, she continued in a more pleasant younger tone."Is there something the matter?"

"No." Hermione who was the first one to recover.

" How ddiidd yooo…" Ron stammered, but was cut off by Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger and those two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She pointed to them in the list of their names. They were in surprise that Sakura didn't have the classic reaction as most first time Harry Potter meeters, and just smiled all the same.

"Are you the new professor?" Harry was to the point, a little grateful that she wasn't like the rest.

Sakura gave a single nod, realizing that she was tired from not getting any sleep last night. Something would haunt her dreams. "I think I'll actually finish my nap, could you wake me when the train stops?" She heard mutters of confirmation sure as she drifted off into a dreamscape to end up training with Yue. Who said control of a dreamscape and teaching in such was related to having power over the moon. They began with mediation. Something she didn't really have a flare for. Then went on to training.

Sooner the Sakura realize she was jerked awake by the sudden stop.

"We're here." Ron nudged her. Still amaze that a someone could fall asleep so easily in the company of strangers.

All four of them got up to leave. Still drowsy and feeling light head, she stumbled over the exit step and fell into someone. Looking up, she stood there stun for a moment. It could not be.

Her mind shut down, and her world went dark.

* * *

Revised 6/3/12


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

* * *

Syaoran listened to the casual chorale of children's excited and nervous voices flittering around him as he strolled by. The birds were singing and some other professor was calling for the first years. 'Another usual start for Hogwarts this year.' All he needed to do was for the new professor to come out, then guide her to the castle, and go over the jest of what would happen at the feast tonight. Why the professor couldn't arrive before the students was beyond him?

So when someone landed on him, he had no idea what to do. For a moment she reminded him of his childhood love, but when he took her in, she had an older face, sort of plain, and looked to be in mid twenties. Sakura would still be in high school, in Japan, or just finishing. He couldn't remember what the exact grade levels were.

Meanwhile Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing in the background,a little surprise that the professor had just collapsed. Maybe she hadn't quite woken up yet.

"Ugh. Professor Li. I think Professor…um…well. She didn't look to good earlier." Ron's voice was hesitant. After all, she had slept most of the ride on the train. Maybe she was ill or something….

After a short debate on rather to glare or stare at one of the schools most brilliant chess player for stating the obvious, he settled for a glare. Ron just gulped, he was glad that he didn't take Ancient Ruins.

"Maybe we can help her to the hospital wing." Hermione added in, grabbing her bags, and Crookshanks curling around her feet.

"I will." Syaoran was still a little surprise that the professor had just collapse like that. If she had some sort of illness, she should not have taken the job then. But there was something about her… something that reminded him of Sakura almost. Maybe it was the hair color.

His mind was riling with members of Sakura. The elders told him that she was dead. But he knew that was a lie. It had to be. They were just trying to make him focus on more important things then just _some _girl. Some girl, who happen to have captured his heart. She was alive. His eyes grew distant as he remembered all the smiles that could brighten even the most woeful of days, if he had only stayed in Tomedea. Sighing, he tracking up the steps to the infirmary. Maybe he should try writing again. See if Eriol could get a letter to her. He suspected his first were incepted by the elders, when he received no reply. But what if…

She was _not _dead. The thought tasted like denial, but he did not want to know the truth; the fear was an old one.

He knew that she would be sad to see him so cold lately, though that was the only reason why he hadn't become a hermit and why he now taught children whom only knew of his race as myths. Even to them who contain many of the myth lore that were told by non-magical people, did not believe in the _magician sorcerers_. That was their full name, though they like just to be referred to as just as sorcerers. It was redundant to be insistent on both titles.

Remembering the elders had told him to investigate the wizards; he was surprise that he was still here. They had always sent some one every hundred years to do that for a year. But he thought they would choose someone older. Clow Reed in fact was the last one to state the welfare of the wizards. It was supposedly a great honor. Thinking about it he hadn't tried to contact Eriol, a great distaste still remain. Syaoran's trip down memory lane was disturbed by the sudden appearance of a sliver owl that land on the new professor's shoulder.

It's violent- black eyes seem to stare down into his soul and see that he was a sorcerer. It disturbed Syaoran. He did not even know owls had that eye color. It reminded him of the Judge's eerie glare. Shaking his head, he wondered what had Sakura on his mind so much. He did not see the golden blur of a cat that sulked behind him.

When he reached the caste, he set the girl down in the first chair he saw. They were in some nook, near the great halls. It was ridiculous that the girl was still asleep, that and the feast would start up soon. Syaoran hated it when professor would make overall dramatic entrances because they were late. He hated lateness.

Shaking the girl a little, he waited for her to wake.

Sakura's emerald eyes flash open. At first, she watched the sunlight peer through a window, making the dust a glitter whirl, as she gathered her thoughts. How? The thought ran ruminate in her mind. Looking closer into his amber gaze as he watched her get her bearings, she knew. She was a stranger to him in the disguise she was in. A secret. She wanted to hug him, hold him to her, but she didn't. There were so many questions, and she didn't know how to start, what say.

"I see you're awake." His voice a low baritone and ice. Colder then when she first meet him. What had happened? She wondered to make him so. A hoot and twerp to her left informed her that Yue was near, and the slight pressure on her shoulder made her smile. Double checking her aura, she was glad that it remained hidden from Syaoran.

"I'm sorry for fainting on you, just a little strain from all the recent traveling." And the restless nights. Her voice was hesitant at first. Still uncertain how to proceed, it was peculiar talking to her lost love. She would need to speak with Eriol, if he knew…It would be just like him.

"Yes… You are the new Defensive Against the Dark Arts Professor. Are you sure you can handle the job, given your current condition?" His voice was bitter. She reminded him too much of Sakura, but she's much too old and…plain to be her.

"Oh, yes. I've been training to teach." Hopefully, Eriol's lessons would pay off. "Where are my manners? I'm" What was the name she gave Dumbledore at the meeting? "Kira." A false name hopeful would lead any doubts awry for a bit. A slender hand reached out for his in an English manner of greeting. He grasped hers, his hands were still warm.

"I suppose I must respect my co-workers. I am Syaoran Li. Li if you must address me."

"Please to meet you Mr. Li." Her smile widened on her face as she practiced the local custom of introductions, the first true smile in months. Syaoran was back! Joy rose within her, at this small blessing.

'Sakura. Be wary. If you wish to keep this façade, you must watch yourself.' Yue telepathically reminded her, and she could tell a hint of worry.

"You have a rare owl there. Where did you get him?" The bird was peculiar, too intelligent even for a wizard's owl with eyes as cold and hard as the moon's, as Yue's.

"Uh…I stumbled upon him one day. I nursed him when he was injured. Well actually come to think of it. He found me. I guess it was fate." She smiled at Yue, as he ruffled his feathers.

Her eyes glanced to a random clock on the wall. The Feast had already begun, she better hurried if she wanted to get there at all.

"Do you not think now would be the time to leave for the feast?"

"We are already late, but I would prefer if we were discreet, and use the side doors."

Sakura follow behind Syaoran, as he lead her through a corner, and opened a door. They walked in and took their seats, right as Dumbledore stood up to gain the attention of the students.

Sakura was amazed. Hundreds of children, all of assortment of age were seated at four great tables. Some were older then she. Yet they were children still. After all for all she had seen and done, she felt older. No. That was a dark road. The roar of talking came to abrupt hault once Dumbledore began to speak again, before a hat took its cue to sing. A line of children were listed off and sorted under a talking hat.

Yue was once more perched on her shoulder. A constant source of comfort. Just like the moon. He worried for her. That is why he suggested it, the split. He did not wish to arrive too late. For Yukito, and for himself, but also to better watch her. Yukito. Touya. Sakura search her memory from she last heard from them. Maybe she would do a scry latter tonight.

Hearing her name brought her out of her thoughts. The headmaster was gesturing for her to stand. Smiling she got up and waved a bit at the students. Then Gubby-Plank, or something like that was introduced as a substitute for Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Let the feast begin." Dumblore's voice rang through her thoughts as she settled into her seat. Wondrous aromas of stuffed turkey, roasted sweet potatoes, and variety of unidentifiable scents waft her from. To her dismay, she was seated next to Syaoran. His face was devastatingly handsome, and had grown more mature then the last time she remembered him, she wonder if some of that was glamour as well. Students here would hardly respect a teenager for an instructor. Though she knew he would have taught in Hong Kong as well, having train most of his life. Brunette hair with the slightest of curls at the nap of his neck, almost in its usually disarray, but far more dashing. He caught her gaze, and gave a slight smile, but his eyes remain that cool passive gold.

What had happened to him? Her heart still fluttered at their last meeting. Arms hugged, his scent smoothing her, tears dancing in her eyes. Smiles, true and loving smiles, graced their faces. No. She mustn't think like this. It was far too long ago. Her heart would break if he found out who she really was and his feelings had changed.

Would he even recognize her? Did she want him to? Admittedly she had not changed very much with the glamour. She would make sure to change the color of her eyes though. She thought she had, after all how many times was she told that her eyes gave her away. Maybe she would change her hair as well. But how would she explain her sudden appearance change?

'Simple…Don't.' Yue's silver owl eyes peer at her. That would work for now anyway. Make the school believe the hallucination. Wait…a better idea... Why not say that it was a test, and change her appearance every day. It would be fun. And she could use the "muggle" way if so. The smile lit her face. Even Yue liked the idea better. Keep the students in a constant upheaval, and the professors. She could even incorporate it with her lessons on defense.

All throughout the feast Syaoran had been taking in his surroundings. Yet his gaze always fell upon the other new professor again. There was something there, but hadn't her hair been a different color earlier? Shaking his head, he wondered if he had been thinking about Sakura too much, or if she was a metamorphmagus.

It was not his life to worry about. Sakura. He had to find out what happened to her. It has been far too long for him to remain silent. Yet, was it fear that shook him. What if she was happier? What if she had a boyfriend or worse a lover? What if she had forgotten him? Yet those what ifs would never answer any of questions, only create a thousand more.

Most of all, Syaoran realized he was ashamed. Every single day he could have contacted her, if he would only risk the chance that she was alive, that she would want to talk with him. Anger. Yet it was unlike the elders to lie, even if he thought they did. Why would they have reason to? He was certain she was alive, but… But there was no point in worrying about such things now. The feast at last came to an end. The students headed out into the hallways, as everyone settled in for the night.

* * *

Syaoran twisted in his bed. His dreams only featured Sakura, but her face wasn't the child-hood sweet, caring face that he had love so much. It was merciless. More mature. Her emerald eyes were cruel and unforgiving as she spoke her words to him. There was a wound in her side. That he could not hear, but felt the meaning.

"I'm sorry." He tried, his pride long lost. His knees felt weak, sorrow welled within.

"What's done is done and cannot be undone." Her words were clear, echoing in his mind, tearing at his conscience.

Her cruel eyes flashed for a moment. Was that sadness that flickered there? He reached a hand out to her. To comfort her or convince her of his sincerity, he did not know.

"What happened?" The coldness left her eyes. Tears. Beautiful glittering tears flowed down her face. Yet he would do anything to stop them. Her body became translucent and she grew fainter then vanished. He was alone. In the dark mist, chilled to the bone. His final surroundings were growing dimmer, so was his hope. His eyes flashed open. It was still the same four gray gloomy walls that he fell asleep watching.

Would Sakura ever forgive him? Did she still love him? It was such a long time ago, yet it felt like forever and yesterday at the same. A distant dream amongst dreams. A faded figure forever haunting him. She was real of that he was certain, but he didn't know how real. If she was that sweet girl he imagined or a cruel person in disguise? Sakura…Cruel? The recent dream showed that she could be. Yet at the end of the last dream, he almost saw her, the real one. Not the image of coldness that tormented him.

"Sakura…" Regret taunted him, never letting him surrender to blissfully numbness. As he grew, so did regret. He had left. From that moment on she had to fend for herself. No, she still had her father and Touya. She wasn't alone.

Sakura entered her dreams, but not to train. Her eyes search the mists for why she was here. Two figures were noticeable in the distant. It was Syaoran and her? Words were pasted between the two. The her beside Syaoran seemed malicious. But they were talking about the past. Curiosity drove her to act. She stepped out of the mist.

Her eyes opened. She was where the other Sakura had stood.

"What happened?" Why had he never even attempted to contact her? Syaoran was anything but submissive. Why had he left her alone for some many years? Why? Tears crept into her eyes. So much had happen. Memories haunted her mind. She wanted to scream.

"No more." It was less than a whisper. But she was gone from them, the memories and Syaoran.

Shifting from Syaoran, she focused on the dreamscape. Her mind had drifted to her family, because she wanted to know where her family was. Scanning with her magic, she saw nothing in Japan or anywhere else. But the longer she scan, she came across something, and her dreams faded to darkness.

* * *

Revised 6/3/12


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am but a dreamer nothing more nothing less. And I own nothing from Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

IMPORTANT:For those of you who are loyal followers of this story. I revised the first few chapters.

* * *

Emerald eyes fluttered open to a half empty room. Yue slept in the darkest corner, still in the form of a silver owl. He must have been worried to be able to sleep this soundly, especially at night. It was seven, classes started in an hour and a half. Breakfast would take at least half of the time. She was going to be late.

"Hoe!" With that as her bell, she dashed about the room in her rushed morning routine. Pinning a quick letter to Eriol, asking if he could scry for her brother and father, she sent it off with Yue, who was a bit disgruntled for actually being used as wizard's owl. Before she headed out to grab a breakfast, then prepare for classes for that day.

Sun light dazzled through clear glass windows, spreading across one figure. Her golden hair seemed to dance, catching little rays of light. A large cherry wood desk held her lesson plans and a dozen books. She leaned over the student copy of one. A chime echoed throughout the hall ways outside her room. Children began to flow in, three to two at a time.

Whispers spread in their voice, already the gossip of the new school year. Some rumors light hearted, as others spoke of an upcoming war. Eventually the halls cleared of lingering children. Harry Potter sat in the back accompanied by his two constant companions.

Sakura smile at them hesitantly, knowing full well that they were casting strange looks at her. Her appearance did not differ greatly from yesterday evening at the great hall, only slight changes_._ She chuckled inwardly

Lifting her head, she held the gaze of her students, all of them quieting down, but rustling a little in their seats. She smiled. Time to start anew.

"Good Morning. I'm Professor Kira," It took her a moment to remember the name. "though hopefully everyone picked that up yesterday…There will be a few basic rules that I expect you to follow. Respect. Try your best to perform the task I set you to, I will understand if you have difficulties. No goofing off. You may speak in low whisper after you finish the task for the day." Her voice was calming on the students. She didn't seem too strict, and Eriol said it was good to give guidelines early.

A hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to actually learn anything, in this class?" A rude one, Sakura recognized. This will be fun. "Why did you change your hair anyway?"

"You will learn that." A dutiful 'huh' was admitted from the student's mouth.

"You answered your question with your other question." She smiled, perhaps she spent too much time with Eriol and Tomoyo this summer. The student just blinked. Sakura continued onward.

"You are going to learn about how transfiguration, charms, and such can be used in defense. Such as disguises, are making a rather unpleasant mole appear or appear to disappear on one's face, or more importantly how to recognize when someone is disguised. This way you can't be fooled by those who would have you fooled. We will also go over various ways to shield yourself later in the term." That was actually in the lessons plans, but she had thrown the extra bit in for fun.

"Oh." Sakura could see embarrassment radiating off the rude boy.

"Now how would knowing how to make yourself or something else briefly invisible help in a battle?"

Two hands were casually raised, Hermione and Harry. Hermione gave Harry a pleased look, knowing that this was his best subject.

"I had encounters with Dudley a few times when I was younger." He whispered. Admittedly, he had disappeared at some point. Harry thought the professor would turn out okay, though he fear it would be more lectures then trying magic at this point.

"Harry?" Sakura picked, sensing that Hermione was called upon more often.

"Invisibility would help confuse the enemy for a few brief seconds, even give you a chance to runaway. Confusion would lead to mistakes, so you would gain an advantage over the other wizard."

"Well put, Harry." Sakura was pleased, and hoped that the students she met earlier would be clever. "

"Now class, we are going to go over the spell."

The rest of the class time seemed to pass rather easily. Sakura had them attempt the invisible spell. Hermione was the first to succeed. Afterwards she assigned them paper where they could use another subject knowledge for defense in a fight.

Throughout the day her mind lingered to her family, and she wondered when she last talked them. Something was bothering her, and her felt a little fuzzy when she try to remember. She would consult Eriol later.

After classes were over for the day, Sakura decided on a stroll about the grounds trying to settle her mind, with the fact that Syaoran was here and that she couldn't find her family last night. Time to ask Eriol if he knew that Syaoran was here. And why he didn't tell her. Not that she was surprise that he hadn't. It just would have been nice to know.

A flutter and Yue was on her shoulder again as an owl. Kero jumped into her arms. She felt a little silly having both with her, but it was comforting. She knew neither of them had any ideas either of where her family was. "It'll be alright." She whispered the words, as she pet Kero's fur.

The great trees loomed before her, as she headed into the Forbidden Forest. What a silly name, obviously not the forest's true name. It was most likely derived from the students, who were forbidden from going in. The dark wood sung to her, and she could feel the life that resonated within. But she wanted privacy to fuss at Eriol.

Knowing she was out of sight, Sakura summon Dash to her. The card greeted her, over fondly, mewing loud enough to send Kero's false form to shame, twining along her legs. Before disappearing and granting Sakura its strength.

With a calculated sweep of his wings, Yue flew for the sky. A beautiful gleam in the evening light. They raced along trees, with Sakura even using Jump to assist against the logs. Eventually, Sakura felt it was time to halt in the middle of a small clearing, with the sun coloring the sky wondrous hues of plums and a gentle pink.

Shifting as he landed, Yue became himself once more. With his silver and white robes dangling around him, and his feet bare, and his wings stretched wide. Kero too took to his true form.

"Well then. Shall we call Eriol?" She smiled as Yue nodded and Kero confirmed. Casting a wall of water rippling, then settling to stillness. Before then, appeared Eriol lounging in his favorite chair, with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun at his side.

"No, this simply cannot due." Eriol sighed, a gentle grin on his face, but his eyes looked slightly worn. He raised his staff to her with a grin. And the image of him was replaced by light, then it showed him standing, surrounded by trees.

"Eriol!" Spinning on her heel, she embraced him.

"And greetings to you, daughter of my heart." Ever since she learned that Eriol and her father were twin reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol had been calling her such.

"Have you found anything?" Her eyes lit up.

"Only that they-" His eyes leveled Sakura with worry, and he could think of no other way to say it. "They disappeared at the archeological dig, in the north most part of Scotland. That was where the energy signals were last." The fact that it had taken Sakura this long to realize it, worry him. When she first came, he had called the Kiminto's only to receive no reply. It had taken him hours to find out what had happened that they had disappeared shortly before Sakura had come in. Taking a breath, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, when was the last time you remember talking with them." Why he never asked her before or that he didn't remember they were missing till now, bothered him. There was subtle magic at work. Sakura had been at the airport when she said she would be with her bag in hand, and was happy to see them, other than a little tired. She had slept surprisingly long afterwards though.

"I-" There was that fogginess in her mind. "I think I was bidding them goodbye at the airport." But that did feel quite right. A deep sense of dread crept up her spin, as she couldn't help but to think she was forgetting something.

"I went to the site with my guardians. There was something ancient, older then even Clow, was awaken. It left residue, there. And the place was truly in ruins." The details were coming back, and unnecessary for Sakura to know at this moment. He did not wish to think about it. That _thing_ did not belong in their world. The surrounding grass had been blacken, and half of a ledge had been torn off. In the middle, there was a circle with symbols that no one had seen before, though he wrote them done. There was something else as well, something he did not want to remember. "What ever it was, where ever it came from. Maybe that is where your family went."

"They are alive. I would have known if they were dead." Just like she had known that they were gone. How could she have forgotten her own family for so long? Shaking her head, Sakura looked back at Eriol. "I am certain they will be alright." Even if they weren't right now, they will be. "Just like I was about Syaoran." Sakura shook a scolding fist at him.

"So you did meet him." Eriol smiled, backing away a little.

"It was unexpected." Sakura smiled, and completely like Eriol to have sprung him on her like this.

Eriol grinned at her comment. It was saying something when Sakura even understood him. Better that she hardly ever got mad at him for it.

"I just…" The very thought of him, still made her heart flutter. "I don't know what to do." She lowered her head. "What to say."

"What does your heart tell you?"

Sakura paused. A million things, but she didn't know which.

After a moment Eriol broke the tentative silence. Well as silent as it could be with Ruby Moon and Kero, who had reverted to his teddy bear form, arguing over some recipe for a sweet. Suppi, also reverted to false form, had pulled a book out of somewhere, and Yue mediating behind Sakura. "What is he doing there, a student or a professor?" He wanted to know, but he was a little worry that Syaoran would have caught him if he had spied.

"Professor, but I forgot of what. How did you know he was there anyway?"

"Li clan tradition to check on the Wizarding World every few decades. And I suggested Hogwarts to them. I happened to love the stair cases. Not to mention talking portraits." He remembered, when he had snuck in the castle, growing up, reflecting on Clow's memories.

"It is a little strange, how they captured a little bit of a person essence, in their art. Why do the Li's watch the wizards?" Sakura tried not shudder at the memory of when she met the other inhabitants of the school. She never actually seen ghosts before. Kero and Yue both had to calm her down for her to continued walking on.

"To see if they remember us. Or some of our work. If they become too much of a danger. Generally, they do a decent job of keeping their own wizards in check. Anyway Tomoyo insisted that I give you this." A neatly wrapped package, appeared in his hand. "She's starting her own fashion line right now. Her mother has been greatly encouraging it." He handed the gift to her.

"Thank you, and tell her thank you for me too."

"Would you like to have tea with us this Saturday? We could have it here. Tomoyo misses you and that way you can thank her in person." Though Tomoyo really wanted to see how cute Sakura was now that she found Syaoran again.

"That would be nice." Sakura fiddled with her robes, she disliked the dark colors.

"She will be delighted." Eriol turned to the sky, the crescent moon a sleep eye on the east. "It is time that I must go. I do not know of this ancient creature that has awaken." Glancing to the mediating moon guardian, he continued. "Yue, I'll trust that you'll take care of her."

"I am her guardian. Eriol." Yue intone, rising from his spot by the tree, to stand beside his master.

" 'Til we meet again, Sakura." Eriol turned and left, with Ruby Moon waving franticly and shouting bye behind him, and Suppi still following with his book in his paws. A flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Revised 6/3/12.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither CardCaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a daze. Lesson plans were made simpler by the discovery of a previous professor's, a cursive scrawl of R. J. Lupin on the first page. The name seemed familiar, as if she heard it before. Though it had a distinguish curriculum for every year, the third year looked like fun, especially finding all the possible 'dangerous' magical creatures and creating obstacles where the students would face against them.

In favor of her work, she had avoided Syaoran. Half wanting to see him, but still uncertain. What would she say? The question lingered in her mind, waking her up in the mornings, luring her to sleep at night. Along with the growing worries of her family, sometimes she would drift to the library, looking for anything about northern Scotland.

Fluffing the double pillows that line the head board, she yawned. Tomorrow she would see Eriol and Tomoyo. The night gown that she currently had on was part of the gift that Tomoyo had left with Eriol. That and a new set of robes, black with white trim that created a sophisticated feel.

Pulling the covers back, Sakura settled in the bed. The softness always made her feel as if she was floating on feathers. Her eyes wearily took in the moderate room, the walls were a stone grey with a tapestry hanging down on one side and only a desk was tucked away in one corner. Closing her eyes, she felt Kero curled up on her stomach, already half-asleep and purring about pudding. He still favored his cat form.

"'Night Kero. 'Night Yue." Her other guardian had taken off for brief periods of time in the night, not resisting the lure of the flying under the moon. She knew he heard her.

Tonight she did not dream of Syaoran, nor did she train with Yue in dreamscape. Mist bellowed around her feet, sending cold shivers up her spine. Stepping forward, the mist did not dissipate; instead it grew consuming her vision, in neither light, nor a true darkness. But a murky dark grey. She felt it then.

A curl of slime slithered on her shoulder; spinning around, she faced it. A shadow amongst shades, shapeless of any form, incapable of being anyone horror. A mixture of all. Sound rose in, a whisper of gruesome tortures, of people pleading, of children trapped forced into…

Sakura shock her head. The mist swirled around her, images of the scenes flickering in the infinite blankness then falling away as the thing pressed through. Searching for something. Then it laughed, eyes pits of a burning inferno, neither a true red but a sick parody of that hue flashed open, landing on her. A tentacle of mist launched forward, embracing her. Each touch brought forth…

Her hand shot for her pocket, praying for the cards. Nothing. The tendril of mist curled around her throat as a scream ripped from her vocal cords.

"Sakura…" There was a note of begging. She did not want open her eyes afraid to wake to new terrors.

"Sakura." Someone was lightly shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open. Yue was standing next to the bed, his silver hair catching rays of moon beams, and Cerberus was on the other side, his head crowned by the glittering jewels of his true form, the lion head rested on her bed. Passed them, were the walls, a deep grey.

Like the grey of it.

She was racing out of the castle before she was completely awake, leaping down the stairs without summoning the cards. The air around her felt oppressive, collecting at her throat, choking her. The walls seemed to be creeping closer, and dissolving into terrible grey. Echoes of the whispered violence swarmed in her ears. The children's cries.

It wasn't till she felt the crystal cold of the lake against her feet did she stopped. The moon was a calm reflection, rippling with lazy waves dancing across its path. Taking a breath, she could taste the pine, the crispness of early autumn. Settling against the bank, she looked up. The stars were dazzling the night's sky with promise. She felt a comforting hand settle on her shoulder, and head nuzzling her side.

"Sakura?" A word broke over the lingering terrors.

She turned around.

Questions and thoughts put away. Her heart acting on its own accord. Rising from the ground, she almost flew towards him. Embracing him, with no words to be said. Her head rested against his heart. As tears, glistening like diamonds, flowed out.

Yue and Kerebos just stood by the lake and watched.

Syaoran's mind was in a haze. He was only able to take in the floral aroma, the dampness that lingered on his shirt, his hand tracing through silken strands. He felt the chill of her skin, the wind of her breath, but most of all the dazzle of life and magic that made Sakura. No illusion could reveal such truth.

It could not be…but it was.

His arms tightened around her. For that moment, he never wanted to let go. Half afaird, he would wake and find this yet another dream to haunt his thoughts.

It was when he looked past her shoulder, at the approaching guardians that he knew the reality. There was a specific lack of Sakura's companions in his visions. But there they stood at the edge of the lack, Yue with the moon a halo around him, and great golden lion sulking behind him.

Minutes may have passed in the silence of night. The shock and surprise were dulling. Thoughts could be voiced.

"How?" Though the answer would present itself immediately, only one annoying sorcerer would meddle in such a way. "Eriol." The word had come out as a half growl, but it lacked the usual annoyance.

Yue merely nodded.

Syaoran couldn't decide if he wish to storm Eriol's manor, or thank him by leaving him be. He would never give his gratitude verbally if he could help that.

Sakura had quieted after a while. Her luminance emeralds of eyes rimmed by red gazed into his. Offering a brief awkward smile, she untangled herself from him.

"You-" Her eyes flared open. And she was reminded. Not once did he even send so much of a letter.

"Sakura-" His hands were held up, trying to explain himself, but knowing that he hadn't given staying in touch as much effort as he should.

"-didn't even write, not one word. After all this time not one word. Even Eriol wouldn't tell me exactly what had become of you." Her eyes were once more bright, be it anger or tears. Syaoran didn't want to know.

"I was afraid." His head hung low; he hadn't meant to say that.

She blinked at him. Afraid? The impossibility hit her, of what? That she no longer loved him? To tell her that he didn't care for her anymore? No that wasn't it. It was something more.

His shoulders were shaking a little, and he would not look at her.

"What happened?" Her hand was on his shoulder. The fury dying down, because she would always care for him.

"The elders…They do not lie. Yet it appears they did." He placed his hand over hers. He had thought they did, but still he could not question it. "To Mother and I, they lied to their leaders." Anger coil in his stomach. The very foundation of the Li society, that of respect and truth. "And I was afraid that they were right. I did not wish to see another letter returned to me with side note…"

"I am very much alive Syaoran." Maybe the only one... No. That was not true. Just as she knew Syaoran was still out there, she had fate that her family was too. She met the bright amber of his eyes. It was as if no time had passed, and he could still sense when she wasn't saying something.

"Sakura, what-?"

"Tomorrow Syaoran." The weariness of the night settled over her, but she did not want to go back inside. "Can we just sit, for a little while, looking at the stars?" Something that was always a comfort.

He nodded, not sure what else to do. And they both settled on the grass, overlooking the great lake. Her guardians had shifted forms sometime during their discussion. Kero settled against Sakura side that was away from him, and Yue lingered as an owl in a nearby tree. Watching from afar.

Sakura's face was upturn to the sky, watching the very symbol that was her power. Syaoran could not look away.

* * *

Revise 6/3/12 (Though I didn't change much in this chapter, just condense two together.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

Night had passed, with silences and memories. Eventually, Sakura had fallen asleep, her head on her shoulder and a whisper of a snore in her breath. Sighing, Syaoran toyed with the idea of salvaging some sleep, especially if he were to deal with Eriol any time soon. He just knew that the sorcerer had something to do with this.

Shifting, he rose with Sakura in his arms. She was still light and petite.

Yue fluttered past him, turning from owl to man right as he reached the steps to the great double doors.

"I will take her to her rooms." He spoke in such a tone that Syoaran was immediately reminded of Touya. Placing Sakura in the guardian's arms, he couldn't help but wonder what Touya was thinking about his little sister being in Europe. Did he even know?

Syaoran watched as Yue proceeded up the stairs, a slight shimmer on his form to hide from wondering wizard's eyes. A small smile flicked on his lips. There would be no nightmares tonight for him. A weight lifted from his shoulders.

Sakura was back, and for now that was enough.

* * *

Dawn came too quickly. Morning light warmed his face, descending from the windows. Syoaran stretched from sleepy dreamless contentment. It took a moment for him to register the knocking on his doors. Now dressed, he passed into the hall. Several of the portraits were whispering gossip and giggles. He had managed to avoid having them in his rooms, but not in the hallway leading towards it.

"You have a _visitor."_ One of the floral maidens chirped at him. Syoaran just leveled her with a glare, only for the rest of the bouquet to burst into laughter.

He swung the door open.

"Good morning Syaoran." Dumbledore smiled at him from the other side. If anyone could give Eriol a run for his money on being manipulative-with-the-best-of-intentions attitude, it was this wizard.

"Morning." Syaoran eyed the man. The wizard was up to something.

"I was wonder if you would join some colleges for some morning tea. There was this topic…" Syaoran still had suspicions that the headmaster somehow knew Eriol. They had that same glint in their eyes when they were planning something.

Sighing in resign, Syaoran agreed to have 'tea' with the wizard. Despite the nudging feeling that it would be another round of questions about the ways of the eastern wizards, especially now that their dark lord was back. He couldn't help but to think that Dumbledore knew he hadn't been completely honest about all aspects during the interview.

The man was by far too nosy.

As he followed Dumbledore through the twist and turns of the corridors, he wondered how Sakura had managed to get a position here. She lied to the whole of the wizarding world about her name. Now that he thought of it, she hadn't even provided a family name. He supposed there was just something about her that people were drawn to, almost like a light. That aspect of her personality likely hadn't change despite the years.

On second thought, what was she doing out of school? He knew for a fact that her brother wouldn't stand for it.

Dumblore's voice broke through his thoughts.

"A guess will also be in our company this fine Sunday morning." He paused, turning to Syaoran. His eyes twinkled. "In fact, I meet this gentleman in the most peculiar of places."

The headmaster opened a set of doors that Syaoran was unfamiliar with. What caught his attention was the man inside, lounging in a set of wizard robes as if it were the most natural thing.

"Hello Mr. Li." The voice was too overly joyous. A_ cute descent_ was whispered in his ears.

All Syaoran could do was glare at the other sorcerer.

Eriol.

This was great, both Eriol and Albus Dumbledore in one room for tea. Syaoran hoped they had played chess, wouldn't be surprised if they had.

"You are acquainted?" A half nod. "Splendid."

"Mr. Hiiragizawa was clearing up something about Miss Sakura for me."

"Sakura?" He glared at Eriol. What was he playing at?

"Mr. Dumbledore does his research…" Eriol's nonchalance bit at him.

"So you just going to tell him ev-" Syaoran glared.

"Now, Mr. _Li_ I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions. He doesn't know that you were classmates once." Eriol was smirking. Syaoran's temper flared

"It wasn't _my_ fault that I couldn't write her." He was completely ignoring that the headmaster was in the room with them, or that he had a cold persona worked out.

Dumbledore had taken a seat and was enjoying his tea with sparkling eyes. Sometimes silence would get you more information.

"Your fault? Then whose was it?"

"The elders-"

"And you can't go against them?" Eriol leveled Syaoran with a glare.

Dumbledore had a feeling he had been completely forgotten now, but this was interesting. He knew there was something going on beneath his nose, with these wizards from the East.

"They told me she was _dead_." His fist clenched, shaking.

"Then why didn't you ask _me_?" Eriol rose out of his chair, glaring at his descent. "I waited. I encouraged. But you had to ask. I couldn't even tell her. _You_ had to ask." It was what he had said. He would tell Sakura nothing. But there were other ways of getting around that, like the one he had chosen.

Syaoran lowered his glare, dejected.

"You were too _afraid_." It was more of a shock then an accusation.

"Yes." His voice was the barest of a whisper as he eyed the stone pattern of the floor. "Of them being right." Syaoran sat down, adjacent to his headmaster.

"You aren't the only one the elders can trick into promises. Despite all of their respect for me, I looked too young then. I was too cocky." Eriol sighed as he sat next to Syaoran.

"Is there something I need to know?" Dumbledore was calm as he met their gazes.

"Yes. But not about this…" It was the cool reply of Eriol that dissipated the lingering worries. Eriol caught the headmaster's gaze. "How much history do you remember, Mr. Headmaster?" Eriol was calculating calm.

_Is this about what haunts Sakura?_ There was a whisper of Syaoran's voice in Eriol's ear.

"Of what time, in particular?" Dumbledore was careful, but if get contacts. If they would help him in the future, when the time came, then he would use his information.

"Something that most others would have forgotten." Eriol smiled kindly. "Something that would be as distant as a collective nightmare." Then he turned to Syaoran. _I don't know where else to look. This is not a monster known in the East. _Eriol sighed, and Syaoran noted the circles beneath his eyes. _Go get Sakura, she would like to be here._

"If you'll excuse me Headmaster, I believe I will search for Professor Kinomoto."

"Don't you mean, Professor Kira? Or was she only going by that for easier pronunciation?"

" Yes." He nodded, and then glared at Eriol. _How much do you plan to tell him?_

_We'll just be interesting wizards to him. Plus we're from a different culture, can get away with a lot there._

Syaoran did not want know, what carefully hidden truths Eriol would weave. Those two manipulators deserved each other.

* * *

Thank you lunarwing for your help in editing. :)

Revised 6/3/12


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I own neither Harry Potter nor Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

_There was no thought. Only need. The force drove it to toil along as nothing more than a horrifying indescribable mass pulled by outreach tentacles. It was swamp everything it touch in the murky despair, feeding off of the energies till they were nothing more._

_And yet, that which was already consumed merely slumbered. No despair radiating from those within as it wanted to devour their energy- an energy that somehow replenish itself, all the while maintaining the prey that awoken him._

_Despite this all, it could only skim the energy as fuel. Causing him to linger at the fringes of the world it so wanted to feast upon, the area so ripe already with the building shadows, already swaying towards something. If it could only find the source during the slow dimensional turning that allowed it to exist in the hours of dawn and dusk. There was something there. Something that had come back, something that had broken the law of the rift._

_The darkness turned and toiled. Ignoring the shudders that passed through the wanders it slithered through, unable to touch. While the silly beings laid withering on the ground, eyes rolled back, shivering in a seizure._

* * *

From the drudges of sleep, Sakura woke up to something tapping on her window. Pulling the sheets back, she stumbled to it. Then blinked. Twice, before she could register what was going on.

"Hoe…" Floating on Spinel Sun, was Tomoyo, her hair pulled back and her own style clothes fitting her smartly. It only took a moment for her to unlatch the window for Tomoyo to step in singing a 'good morning' and for Spinel to become his smaller plush form, merely raising an eye as he noticed a slumbering silver owl on the bed post, and hardly a foot away was a golden cat curled up.

"I see your guardians take active duty seriously." Suppi huffed drifted over to Sakura's small collection of books.

It wasn't till after tea had been summoned and set up in the small parlor that was part of Sakura's chamber and Tomoyo expanded Sakura's wardrobe and Sakura had changed, that Sakura broke down under Tomoyo's kind gaze.

"I don't know what to do." Sakura finally admitted with a sigh as she put her tea down.

"I'm sure Syaoran-kun has his reasons."

"That's not it."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at Sakura, all the while plopping another slice of cake in front of Kero, who at some point woken up and drifted over.

"What is?"

"I-" Sakura sat down, her eyes cast down. "I want to go looking for them." The questions haunted her mind now.

"Eriol and I are doing what we can. And what you are doing here is important. We still do not know if the dark wizard that has laced this magic nation with tremors of fear has nothing to do with-"

"There must be something else I could do." Sakura rose out of her seat to pace by the window. The midmorning light fell across the grounds, giving the grass a golden gleam and making the lake shimmer like a gem. Yet this did not lighten her worries.

"Sakura." Tomoyo stood behind her, not quite knowing how to comfort her friend. Then the girl, turned. A smile pasted on her face that almost reached her eyes.

"I'm sure that everything will turn out alright." And the sun gleamed, bringing out the highlights in her hair to look like a halo.

"It will." And that was all Tomoyo could say. Just live in that hope.

Two shift knocks broke the moment, and Sakura rose to answer the door. Only to be taken aback with a grin when she saw who it was.

"Syaoran." Sakura smiled, her hands tugging at the edges of her robe.

"Eriol is here," Syaoran eyed Sakura for a moment, wondering if she was in on Eriol's schemes. But then again, he couldn't help but return her smile. "having tea with Dumbledore."

"Oh." The two did have a mischievous streak. "Give me a moment." Turning around she bide Tomoyo a farewell, as she climbed back on Suppi and flew out of the window, waving at Syaoran. In a quite murmur, she returned to the previous conversation with Syaoran.

"Well at least Tomoyo isn't there with them."

"That's a terrifying thought. Shall we?" Syaoran offer a hand, smiling when she placed hers in his. Time had distant many things, but there was still the same destiny weaving around them as they walked the halls, talking mainly about Syaoran's time at Hogwarts. When he asked about hers, she grew silent, her mind flashing to memories of her family.

The need to know was driving, what had happened? But he didn't pressure, instead he held her hand tighter. What right did he have to ask? When they haven't talked for so long.

Sakura eyes trailed the ground, trying to push her thoughts from the past and for hope of the future. Would they have to turn to the wizards then? There was one possibility that she would not acknowledge, because she knew she would have felt such if it were true.

"Sakura." Syaoran reached for her hand, trying to divert her attention off of the ground in front of her.

"Syaoran." Her eyes turned to his, and then a smile lit her face. "I'm glad you are here." Even if she was just a little annoyed that she had not receive one letter, though he had said something about sending one. If she ever talked to the Elders again, but that was not now. Syaoran was here now.

Together they turned a corridor hands still clasped, only to side step three students.

"Good morning Professors." Harry was the first to speak. A little surprise. He almost had Li pegged as a spy, but the fact that he didn't have any classes with the Professor alleviated some of his worries.

However Hermione's eyes brightened when her gaze landed on their hands. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"Hoe!" Sakura's face went red as red as Syaoran's, and they quickly let go of each other's hands. When she realized what noise she made, Sakura's face flushed more. She was supposed to be a respected teacher…even if she was the same age as some of the students.

The three students couldn't get over the fact that Professor _Li_ turned red.

"Did you just come from the Headmaster's office?" Syaoran spoke, once more using the cool tone.

"Um…yeah" Dumbledore had wanted to talk to Harry about Occlumency lessons, however when they arrived there. There was an-odd man. The three had agreed they never wanted to meet him again; there was something unsettling about his personality, and his grin. Hermione said he reminded her of the Cherish Cat from a children's story she read.

"We best be going." Hermione politely offered. Mainly so they could interrogate Hagrid about being gone, and to see if he really had seen the giants. Once they had turned a corner, though Hermione promptly told Harry and Ron, that the couple was adorable. It reminded her of one of those romances she read, during the summer, which were generally not her style, but she had been curious.

Sakura nodded, and waved the three students off.

They climbed the spiral stairs, smiling at the great bird that guarded the entrance. At the same second, the fire roared to place, and a young woman with spiked pink hair, stepped out. Panting.

"Dumbledore." Tonks breathed out, oblivious to any of the others there, and ignoring everything she had learned in training."There has been a series-" It wasn't deaths nor dementors. In fact it was nearly impossible to describe, which is why Kingsley sent her to go in person. It wasn't just that people were randomly collapsing. . "Incidents." It was the fact that after they collapsed, they were raving mad, and their magic was spiraling around them in a chaotic vortex. Only to disappear a second later, completely drained.

Never had they seen the like before.

Tonks looked at her surroundings now, not surprised by the presences of the two strange teachers that no one was sure what to think of. However the grinning, young gentlemen whose eyes spoke of solemn interest studied her. She could always explain her presence here, by saying she was from the ministry, and it wasn't like it wouldn't be in the papers tomorrow. There was no way to cover this up. The conclusion had been instant and more terrifying than ever. Because it wasn't _him._

Which meant that there was some new horror that they had never encounter before.

* * *

Thank you to lunarwing for reminding me of this story.

6/3/12


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CCS.

* * *

_Greater and more terrible then before._ The words echoed in his mind, twisting into figures of mist and echoes of decay. A terror lit through him, as if he stood before something he could not dream of, but then a new emotion started. A tremor of delight that turned to laughter, then malicious glee.

Knowledge wasn't important not with _this_. "Yes" his words were a hiss and he spread his arms out wide. "Only this-this power."And he embraced the cold horror, the fear that even touched him, as it wrapped around him, becoming him. His consciousness manifested itself with infinite knowledge. This would ensure his victory. Because he was already insane.

Harry's eyes snapped open, his body was covered with a cold sweat, and tremors of dread shook his body. His voice was gone and he felt more terrified then he ever had before. His scar was ablazed with agony; as if it were ripped open a new.

Ron was standing by his bedside, sheet white. The others were peering at him from their beds, their eyes filled with world.

"Harry…" It was Neville who spoke.

"I-" Harry couldn't think of what to say, still shaken from the dream. From whatever that thing was, that thing he had never heard of, couldn't even describe.

"I think I want to go on a walk." And he stood up, barely having the mind to sink his feet into a pair of slippers. Not even noticing Ron trailing along, nor the brief looks that past between the others. He couldn't get what he saw out of his mind, the dark images and the tremor of fear.

"Harry, you're shaking." Ron's voice was soft. "Reckon we ought to go to Pomfrey or Dumbledore. It's just you haven't had a reaction like this even after…" He trailed off, trying to gesture what he wanted to say.

"Dumbledore-" Harry voice barely resonated. "Yea. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe he'll know-" Or just put Harry in a mad house, at this point he barely had it in him to care. Dumbledore was barely talking to Harry as it was. How could he describe it? What was that thing? That thing- that thing that felt like it was still inside his head. Almost at the barest dredges.

For some reason, Harry very much would like for Sirius to be there. At least he might understand this, and if anything else, he wouldn't let them put him away.

Ron watched, heading to the headmaster gargoyle. Wandering if he should just turn around and take Harry to Promfrey, who would just put Harry to sleep and then Ron wouldn't be able to get out what the dream was in the morning. What if it was something important?

Luckily the gargoyle was moving aside, just as they arrived. Dumbledore was stepping down, his thoughts weary with all the knowledge and the delicate handling of his guest and the two professor, which would have been amusing. But they seem to have their own business to sort. So he could speak in length with Tonks. Even after she was gone, he had pursued his own personal stock of books, of anything that could explain what was barely seen, what barely could be understood.

Which was why, when someone knocked on his office, he immediately answered.

"Harry?" Dumbledore knew this wasn't a good thing, but he wasn't acting as if he saw someone die.

Harry quietly climbed the stairs with Ron at his side, still feeling shaky from the dream. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore, what with the lack of information all summer. But he fear the repercussions if he didn't.

"I had this dream." It was a little ridiculous to come here because of a nightmare. But Dumbledore motion for him to continue, half afraid of the direction the conversation would take place in. Ron sat down awkwardly beside him.

"It just that… that Voldemort found this monster, only it's not like anything I've ever heard of." Harry struggle for the description, but then he caught sight of the pensive to his left. "Maybe we could use that. I remember it." He could not get the image out of his head, but he was half afraid that if concentrated on it too much it would consume him.

"Very well then."

Harry tapped his head with his wand and watched the string of silver thread, his memories glitter before his eyes. Before he dropped them into the pensive, knowing that he would have to go into the memories, and that Ron would likely see them too. He almost wished Hermione was here, just so he wouldn't have to explain it again.

In silence, only Dumbledore drifted into the dream he had. When he emerged again, Dumbledore looked disturbed. In all his years, Harry has never seen him with that look on his face.

"I know not the words describe what that is, but I have never seen it before." The words resound in his mind, from his conversation with Tonks, to all the research he did. "And I wish you never had to as well."

"Well you best be off, then."

Harry raised his eyebrows, not surprise at the easy dismissal. Ron, who just woken up again from drifting off, immediately left.

"No." He was tired of not knowing anything. "I want to know, why I get these dreams." All the rage from the summer was brought back.

"Harry." Dumbledore was tired. "It is late. We can discuss this tomorrow." Now he would need to avoid the boy until he could figure out what to say. In this case, the truth would be easier. He didn't even know if the prophecy still applied. If that thing was still Voldemort, or of it had completely consumed Voldemort.

He wouldn't get anywhere without rest for now.

* * *

Revised 6/3/12


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.

Revised 4/16/13

* * *

Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were all seated in the Headmasters main office, a couple of days later. The headmaster had been busy, but finally rearrange a time for their , Syaoran, and Eriol were all seated in the Headmasters main office, a couple of days later. The headmaster had been busy, but finally rearrange a time for their meeting.

"Do you know anything about..." Dumbledore paused for the words, immediately going into the discussion. He was worn from days of research and getting a good portion of the order to help research as, and another continuing the regular duties. None of his contacts knew anything either. But maybe these three would, maybe someone from the vastly different backgrounds would know something.

The pensive explanation would be easiest. It may not be the best move. Yet he felt as if he could trust them, and if there was one thing he knew. His hunches were rarely wrong, though they were so young still. He was skeptic about hiring them initial, especially Sakura, but it was better than that Umbridge women. That would have been a nightmare.

"I can only show you, but you must swear that this information is not used against us." Dumbledore met all three of their gazes, but knew that Legilimency would not work on them.

All three nodded, while their minds were racing. Sakura was hoping they could find a connection.

"Very well then." Dumbledore pulled out the pensive, and hoped that Harry would forgive him for using his dream memory, but he was desperate. All He did not know if they could even fight this thing. Patarnous had no affect, light, fire, none of it did, from the reports that Tonks gave. The information was only found out from the victims' wands.

"If you will just glance in." He waited as the three exchange glances, not really wanting to see the memory for another time.

What is it? Sakura looked at in hesitantly.

A pensive, a container of memories. Syaoran lightly informed her. We place our heads in it, and it sucks you into a memory. Rather strange device.

Nodding, they all peered in. Only to be wooshed into a cloudy, dark night. Sakura shook a little when she saw it, before her on mind flashed, and the memories came back. Instinctively she pulled herself out of the memory.

"This is Tom Riddle, who calls himself Voldemort." Dumbledore gestured towards the decrypted wizard. As he watched the other two, a little surprise that Sakura had left so quickly. But he did not judge her for it. Syaoran and Eriol watch the brief scene unfold. Fearing that the answer to Sakura's family.

Before long they were out of the memory.

Sakura sat there staring at the wall, as the memories flash before her. Snaring her into reliving the moment.

She had gone with her family to the archeological dig, because it was England. Her father had thought it would be fun, for Touya, Yukito and her to go with him, knowing that they would like to see a different culture. She had just finish school, and Touya took off time for vacation from his jobs.

It had been fun, till they went with their father to the dig site. He had manage to uncover a circle, with symbols on it, excited because no one had seen the like before. Sakura had eventually wandered off, loving to walk around barefooted on the grass, and enjoying the softer summer heat of northern Scotland. But as she only wandered off far enough that she could see them, she found a single stone column with the same symbols on it.

It had called to her.

Despite the warnings going off in the back of her head, she was drawn to it, almost approaching it in a trance. She had touched it. And she couldn't let go as both hands grasp it, as she felt chills go down her spin. She could not move from that point. The ground pulse around her, as something drained her of her magic, using it to rip the barriers. She was stuck on the column, unable to move from it, unable to stop it.

Then her family disappeared before her eyes, and that thing appeared, as the ground fell beneath her. She could hear screams, and she felt cold chill as it touched her ankle, but was unable to grasp it. Then nothing, but darkness.

_Sakura! Come back to us_. The voice was frantically calling to her, both a loud and on the telepathic link. In an instant she knew it was Syaoran, who was grasping at her hand.

"Sakura." Eriol's voice was calmer, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was my fault." Her voice was barely a whisper. She felt the tears streaming done her eyes, and the echo of fear linger in her stomach.

"All of this." Sakura turned to Syaoran, tears still glimmering in her eyes. "They're gone, and it's my fault."

"You remembered?" Eriol lifted his glasses up. He remembered meeting a daze Sakura an hour before her flight was to arrive at the airport, and she was without her bags.

"Yes." Sakura wiped at her eyes, then she meet Dumbledore's eyes, who was sitting then sipping his tea. His eyes, however, were intent on the three on them-waiting. "I am sorry. It seems-"

"That Sakura is not at fault." The words were almost said in unison between Syaoran and Eriol. Both were sitting on either side of Sakura, but their gazes were equally intent.

"Of course not." Dumbledore nodded in agreement, unfazed by the on coming looks. "Now, Do you know what it is we are dealing with?"

"Something sprung from-" Sakura could quite of the English word to describe it. "It's not the void. More like a between of places. It is a creature of madness that was never supposed to exist in this world."

_Sakura. How do you know all this? _Eriol had been researching for month, grasping at straws to find out what happened. It was rare when Sakura of all people knew something he didn't. But then again, perhaps he shouldn't be too surprised.

_When I fell, I remember what was on the stone. And the knowledge that came with it._ Sakura turn to Syaoran, then to Dumbledore who was quietly lifting his brows at them. _I think I should explain to Professor Dumbledore. What exactly does he know about us?_

_He knows that we are young, but not our exact age though he suspects yours. He expects that we are merely wizards and witches from the east, with a different set of knowledge, but same in abilities._ Syaoran mind-spoke quickly to her.

"How did this-For lack of a better term-thing come into our world?" The words were weighted. The keenness in those blue eyes had grasped all of their attention. It would be rare for someone of his age to be face with something that none had known about before. "And I suppose that its arrival had managed to block Miss Kiminito's memories."

Sakura merely nodded as Eriol leaned in to explain.

"There is a place in Northern Scotland. An ancient place, most charred ruins now, where the barrier is weakest. Any strong touch of magic on a certain object might have caused a reaction to occur." Eriol lifted his glasses up, clearly unhappy on having to explain something so clearly. Especially after all the research he had to do in some of his old books.

"Do you know of a method of stopping this?" Dumbledore sighed, placing the tea down. He need would have to consult the Department of Mysteries. Despite all that he had found there, he knew there were projects that had been buried beneath the archieves.

"I might know a way." Sakure spoke with only the briefest of notion in her mind. Not yet defined in a thought. How do you fight madness? By sending it back. "If we could get it to go back to the place this all started." To the ruins there.

"You will help us then? In the fighting to come?" The words from the old headmaster were measured and expectant.

The three turn to each, silently communticating.

"Yes." Sakura spoke for them.

Syaoran would help Sakura. Why should he follow the elders rule of non-interference in major affairs when they had lied to him about Sakura? A guilt still gnawed at him, and the regret of missed years still lingered. He would redeem himself in his eyes. To fix the cowardness that had caused his silence.

"We will aid the Order of the Phoneix."

* * *

Yes I only revised this chapter. I hit a bit of a stump with this story. But I felt that this chapter gives more resolution. If I do update again, I will try to have it complete. I would like to thank all the readers have been with the story for years. Especially all the reviews

It's not quite done. But I don't know when I'll finish it. However I'm not likely to update again until I have completed this story.


End file.
